The marketplace teems with motor vehicle security systems ranging from simple mechanical devices to sophisticated electronically controlled security systems. For example, many automobile manufacturers include a mechanical ignition interlock that prevents the steering wheel from turning until the ignition is enabled with a key. After market mechanical devices include a highly visible bar literally locked to the steering wheel to prevent rotation of the wheel. These mechanical devices, however, are but a slight deterrent to a cunning auto thief, or perpetrator, who, with simple tools, can readily hard wire an ignition interlock, or sever the steering wheel and remove the locked bar. In contrast, electronic based systems are much more difficult to disarm, but at the same time are correspondingly more expensive, particularly the security systems offered as an option by automobile manufacturers. Aftermarket electronic systems, though seemingly less expensive than manufacturer options, require partial disassembly of the motor vehicle, and interfacing the security system with the motor vehicle electrical system. However, most consumers are technically incapable of installing an electronic security system, and are particularly unwilling to cut wires in a motor vehicle electrical system as is often required to install the system. Still other consumers simply do not have the proper tools or time to install a motor vehicle security system, and, therefore, installation of electronic security systems likely must be installed, at substantial expense, by a trained technician. Accordingly, there exists a demonstrated need for an advancement in the art of motor vehicle security systems, and specifically, for an effective electronic based security system that can be readily installed without any special tools or expertise.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for an electronic motor vehicle security system.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a novel security system for a motor vehicle that automatically disables an interruptable circuit vital to the operation of the motor vehicle after the motor vehicle ignition is turned off or disabled.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel security system for a motor vehicle that automatically disables the interruptable circuit vital to the operation of the motor vehicle after the motor vehicle ignition is turned off, wherein the disabled interruptable circuit, and the disabled motor vehicle, may be enabled upon actuation of a remote transmitter or a switch on the security system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel security system for a motor vehicle that delays the automatic disabling of the motor vehicle for a predetermined time period after the motor vehicle ignition is turned off.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel security system for a motor vehicle that is economical to manufacture, and readily connectable to the interruptable circuit, and to a power supply circuit of the motor vehicle without any special tools or expertise.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel security system for a motor vehicle that is connectable to the interruptable circuit and the power supply circuit by merely coupling the security system to a fuse panel of the motor vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adaptor for readily coupling the security system to the interruptable circuit and power supply circuit at the fuse panel of the motor vehicle.
It a further object of the present invention to provide a novel security system for a motor vehicle that is connectable to the interruptable circuit and the power supply of the motor vehicle by coupling the security system to a wire of the respective interruptable circuit and power supply circuit.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adaptor for readily coupling the security system to the interruptable circuit and the power supply circuit of the motor vehicle by merely crimping the adaptor over the wire, without cutting the wire into separate portions and then connecting the separate portions to the motor vehicle electrical system.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a novel security system for a motor vehicle that includes an optional vibration detector circuit that enables an audible siren, or other deterring alarm, upon detecting vibration of the motor vehicle.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed toward a novel security system for automatically disabling an interruptable circuit of a motor vehicle after an ignition of the motor vehicle is turned off or disabled. The system includes a base circuit with a relay for disabling the interruptable circuit after the ignition is disabled. The base circuit also includes a logic circuit coupled to the interruptable circuit for detecting when the ignition is disabled, and for sending a disable signal to the relay. In one embodiment, the base circuit includes a timer circuit coupled to the logic circuit for delaying the disable signal to the relay for a specified time period after the ignition is turned off. The disabled interruptable circuit, and the disabled motor vehicle, may be enabled upon actuation of a remote transmitter, or a switch on the base circuit. The base circuit is powered by a power supply circuit of the motor vehicle that has power when the ignition of the motor vehicle is off. In one embodiment, a dummy fuse, without a fuse element, having spade type contacts, and leads coupled to the base circuit, is plugged into a fuse socket of the motor vehicle to couple to the interruptable circuit to the base circuit. A power fuse having spade type contacts, and a power conductor coupled to one of the fuse contacts, is plugged into another fuse socket of the motor vehicle to couple the motor vehicle power supply circuit to the base circuit. The security system may include a spade type contact adaptor for coupling the spade type contacts of the dummy fuse and the power fuse of the base circuit to a glass or ceramic type fuse socket of the motor vehicle. The security system may also include a glass or ceramic type fuse adaptor for coupling a glass or ceramic type fuse removed from the glass or ceramic fuse panel of the motor vehicle to a spade type fuse socket of the base circuit. In an alternative embodiment, the interruptable circuit and the power supply are coupled to the base circuit by splicing a wire of the interruptable circuit and a wire of the power supply circuit, and coupling the spliced wires, with a wire splicing spade type contact adaptor, to the base circuit. In one embodiment, the remote control is an RF signal transmitter, and the base circuit includes a receiver circuit for receiving the RF signal from the remote transmitter. The base circuit includes a filter circuit coupled to the receiver circuit for selecting specified RF frequency signals received by the receiver circuit and eliminating undesired frequencies. The base circuit also includes an amplifier circuit coupled to the filter circuit, to amplify the filtered signal. A decoder circuit is coupled to the amplifier circuit, and decodes the amplified RF signal. The decoder is also coupled to the logic circuit, and sends an enable signal to the logic circuit for enabling the disabled interruptable circuit. The security system includes an optional vibration detector and siren circuit for detecting motion of the vehicle and sounding an audible alarm in response to detecting vibration of the motor vehicle. The vibration and siren circuit is electrically coupled to the base circuit, which provides power and electrical ground to the vibration detection and siren circuit, when the interruptable circuit is disabled.